To Keep Her Safe
by Vira676
Summary: After Naraku is defeated Sesshomaru Decides that Rin needs a new home so that she will have a normal life without him but vows to always watch over her. Will Rin truly be safe now? Will Sesshomaru ever change his mind and go get Rin back?
1. GoodBye Rin

( This is my first Inuyasha fanfic hope you like it. I like the idea of this story and love Sesshomaru a lot its set sometime after Naraku has been defeated and things have gone back to normal. Hope you like it =)

**Chapter 1**

Good-Bye Rin

The little village was quite and small. All the people there where peaceful living there simple little lives. This village was like most human villages. Sesshomaru looked down at it from the hill. Rin beside him looking up. _' Rin should be there. With others of her kind. I can't keep letting her follow me.' _He looked down at the girl. _' It would be best for her. A normal life.' _

"Lord Sesshomaru what is it?" Rin asked.

"Follow me Rin." Sesshomaru walked down the cliff Rin on his hells.

"Why are we going down there?" The girl asked as she followed.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just continued to walk. _' It is what's best. I don't want her to get hurt. Or killed and I can't just keep saving her. At least this way I'll always be able to know she's safe. Now that Naraku is dead and the jewel is safe. There's no reason for me to keep her with me. I can in sure she is never used against me. This way she can't be put in harms way.' _

They reached the village bridge. "Rin…you have to stay here I'm going to find you a place to stay here. People to care for you."

Rin gasped. "No! Please My lord. I don't want to stay here I want to go with you!"

"No Rin. You must stay here." Sesshomaru walked into the village.

"But-"

"No Rin. There's no place for you by my side anymore. I'll always be watching out for you but you need to be with other humans." It had been two years since Rin had started following him and he had enjoyed her company. But Rin he felt needed to lead a life with humans.

"I don't understand why. You have let me be with you this long. Why now?" Rin asked her head hung.

"Because Rin Naraku is now dead. I don't want you in harms way anymore if I make more foes then there going to want to use you to get to me. Its better if you're here." Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"I see." Rin sighed heavily.

Sesshomaru knocked on the door to the orphanage. A man appeared at the door. "Ah Demon!" He stepped backward.

"I mean you no harm old man. Tell me who in these parts wants a child." Sesshomaru said in his usual clam tone.

"What? Why demon do you want to know?" The man was puzzled.

'I have a human child with me. Her parents where killed years ago. I need her to be safe. So I have brought her here to be cared for by humans. If one of these houses will take her in and care for her. Then I can guarantee that this village will forever be protected by me. But no harm must fall on the girl by anyone here. Is that understood." Sesshomaru said looking at the man coldly

"Very well demon I know of a family that will be willing to take her. They are kind people and will take good care of her. I give you my word." The man said honestly.

"Very well then. Rin come here." Rin came out from behind Sesshomaru's fur. "This man will take you to your new home."

"Alright my lord." Rin walked over to the old man.

"I'm holding you to your word old man." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru will I ever see you again?" Rin looked up with tears in her eyes.

"No Rin but I will always be watching you. Be safe." Sesshomaru walked away then zoomed out of sight.

* * *

><p>( So hope you liked it Please review. This story will have lots of chapters if people want me to continue please just let me know what you think thanks for reading =)<p> 


	2. A Normal Life

( K this one is a little short but i liked it hope you enjoy. )

**_Chapter 2_**

_A Normal Life_

_**Ten years later…..**_

Rin sat with her feet in the stream. The cold water rushed over her feet. Spring was finally here and winter was over at last. She put her hair behind her ear. _' I wonder where you are now….Sesshomaru' _The girl looked up to the sky and blew her raven hair from her face.

"Rin!" A boy came running up. " Yo, Rin!"

"Oh hey Isao." Rin looked up. _'He found me.' _

"I waited for you but you never came. I'm glad my sister saw you over her on her way back from market or I may have never gotten to talk with you today." Isao smiled at her.

"Yea that would have been a shame." Rin smiled back.

" So Rin what I wanted to speak with you about is this." Isao reached in his kimono and pulled out a peace of silk. "Here this was my mothers. I was hoping you would take it and become my wife."

Rin open the silk and found a necklace that was blue lace with a large blue crystal hanging from it. " It beautiful…" Rin stopped. _'I don't know what to say…he is a very sweet man and I do sort of like him. But marry…' _

"You don't have to get me answer right away. Just wear it for a little while see if you like the idea. I really hope you do. Well I'll go let you think. I'll be at my house if you want to come by there. Or I'll just meet you here tomorrow. Is that okay?" Isao said with confidence.

"Sure right here tomorrow. I just need to think for a while about it first. Thank you for waiting." Rin smiled at him and he got up and walked off.

' _Marry him?' _Rin sighed and got up. She went to a meadow that was blooming with wildflowers and lay down . _'Marry….I can't find a reason to say no but I can't seem to find a reason to say yes ether. Do I want to get married? I can't ever see my self married.' _She looked at the necklace Isao had given her. It was beautiful and she had always liked him he was always nice to her ever since she came here.

_'So what's stopping me? Why do I get a sick feeling in my stomach when I think of marriage and starting a family. Why?' _Rin picked up a flower. "Marry him….Not marry him….Marry him…." Rin pulled off the palatals. '_I just….what's holding me back…' _She got to the last pedal. " Marry him."

Rin felt the sick feeling in her stomach. _'I guess there's no good reason to not. But….if I do then….will that mean I have to stay here forever….I'm nineteen now….I'm grown now I don't need caring for….if I marry then I'll have to stay here and settle down… I just don't want to stay here for the rest of my life…. But what if he come's back…..no he won't…..he wanted you to stay here…..but is this what he wanted, me to have a human life…simple and plan with nothing really special….' _Rin opened her eyes and saw that it was dusk.

" Fine then. I will marry him. Why not? I guess this is what he wanted." She sat up and looked at the necklace. She put it on. _'There….I suppose he wanted me to live out my life this way. Good-Bye…my Sesshomaru….I will try to forget you now….' _Rin stood up her long black hair fell all around her she ran her fingers over the crystal and let out a sigh of regret.

" Hello, Rin" A voice came from behind.

Rin gasped. No it couldn't be…..could it_….. _

* * *

><p>( hehe sorry it just seemed like the perfect spot to stop. Please review. =)<p> 


	3. Save me Again

**Chapter 3**

_Save me Agian_

"No your dead!" Rin flew around to see Naraku.

"Humph….did you really think that I can be killed. I can't be killed." Naraku said with his smug expression.

"No…" Rin turned to run.

Naraku appeared in front of her. " Why leave, we only just now started talking. That's very rude you know."

Rin screamed as Naraku grabbed her and started to transform into a hideous demon. " Let go of me." She struggled against his grasp.

"Hahahaha…." Naraku laughed as she tried to get free from him.

* * *

><p>Rin gasped and her eyes flew open. She was still laying in the meadow. <em>'It was just a dream…. I've been having those a lot lately….' <em>Rin felt the necklace in her hand it was night time now. She sat up and looked at the lace garment. She put it on like she had in the in the dream and stood up.

_Growl…. _A noise came from the woods that lay not to far from her. She looked into them.

"What was that?" Rin said but took a step back.

_Growl…Growl…_

Rin turned to run back into the village. She heard something chasing her. She glanced back and saw a huge bull demon right behind her. Rin screamed and kept going.

"ARGH…" The demon roared.

Rin stepped in a hole and fell into the flowers under her. She scrambled to her feet but her ankle was hurt badly. She limped away the demon was almost on her.

_Boom…._ A bright light hit the demon and he was blown up.

'_What was that?' _Rin looked around but saw nothing. She stopped and sat down. Her ankle was bleeding and felt like it was broken. Rin pulled up her white kimono. _' Great…just great. Now I have to hobble back home like this.' _Rin tried to get up but she couldn't bear to stand on the foot. So she went back to the ground.

Rin sighed and lay back on the flowers. _' What killed the demon? Had it been…Sesshomaru?' _Rin shook her head. ' _if it was him he could have at least said hi….But then he wouldn't be him would he.' _Rin sighed again. She sat up and started dragging herself back to the village.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru it looks like that bull demon did hurt that girl." Jaken said.<p>

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl.

"But at least she's alive. Are we going to see, Rin. This time my lord." Jaken asked holding his staff.

"No…" Sesshomaru said still looking at the girl. _' Get up…Go in the village where it's safe…..' _Sesshomaru smelled the air. Blood…._ 'That scent….that girl….Rin?' _Sesshomaru glared down the mountain. " Jaken stay here."

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken sighed. _' Why does he do this to me?' _

* * *

><p>'<em>Now what do I do…' <em>Rin was out of breath. She looked at the village. It seemed so far away and the pain in her ankle began to go up her leg. She moaned. "Why me?" She sit up and looked at her ankle.

"Yep its broken." Rin sighed and then she saw a pair of black boots. She looked up. " Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru leaded down and picked her up. But didn't say a word.

Rin was mesmerized. It was him. He had saved her again. " Lord?" Rin said sounding puzzled.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Is it really you?" Rin stared back in his eyes.

"Yes." Sesshomaru continued to walk her back to the village. " Why were you out in that meadow after dark?"

"I didn't mean to be. I went out there to think. But fell asleep." Rin looked down. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. " I'm glad I did though."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I got to see you again. I've missed you." Rin regretted saying that out loud as soon as it left her lips. The demon was silent still. Not even a tremor in his stride as he walked her back to the village.

He took her to her hut and knocked.

" How did you know where I lived?" Rin asked.

"I knew." Sesshomaru said and looked down at her.

"Yeah I guess you would." Rin smiled.

The door opened a woman stood at the door. "Rin!"

"Hey.." Rin looked at the woman.

"Oh come in sir. Sit her down." The woman acted as though she wasn't surprised at all to see Sesshomaru. This puzzled Rin.

"Oh Rin what did you get into this time." The woman saw her ankle.

"I fell."

"Where were you I've been out twice looking for you." The woman brought some bandages.

"I was in the north meadow." Rin said looking down.

"Rin how many times have I told you not to be there after dark. Honestly Rin you know better." The woman hurried off.

"I'll be leaving now." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"No wait. Please." Rin without thinking hopped down from the table but fell instantly.

Sesshomaru swung around a caught her. Rin blushed. " I mean do you have to go?"

"Rin…I don't belong here. You know that." He sat her back on the table.

"Yeah I know….nether do I." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru stopped but didn't turn. "Yes you do Rin. This is where you fit. Even if you don't think so. Farwell." With that he walked out of the door.

"Bye…" Rin hung her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Oh lord Sesshomaru why do you leave me. Always having to stay behind." Jaken said sitting on the cliff pulling out grass.<p>

"Jaken."

"Oh my lord…your back." Jaken jumped to his feet.

"Yes….lets go the woods have been cleared." Sesshomaru turned and walked.

"Did you see Rin my lord. Was she hurt bad?" Jaken said running to catch-up with the demon.

"Yes I saw her. It was her ankle it broke when she fell." Sesshomaru looked down at his kimono it had blood on it. _' I need to find a river….' _

" So how was it seeing Rin again after all this time, my lord?" Jaken said looking up at his master.

"Not the same." Sesshomaru sniffed to find the smell of water. _' Humph no use with this blood on me its all I can smell….still something about it is intoxicating….yet I know that its Rin's so why is it affecting me like this? Strange I've smelled her blood before and it didn't make me feel this way.' _

"Jaken find water. I'll wait here." Sesshomaru sat on the grass.

"Right not a problem my lord." Jaken ran off to find what his master had asked for.

' _Her scent it's driving me crazy…How is it that I'm having these feeling for Rin? Why now? I'm glad I got to see her though…..The last time was four years ago. She was growing up then to. But today….today she was a woman….' _Sesshomaru looked at the blood. _'Did I make a mistake in leaving her there? She doesn't seem happy. But it is what's best for her. To be with her own kind.' _He looked at the moon.

* * *

><p>" I found water my lord!" Jaken came out of the trees. "My lord…Now where'd he go."<p>

* * *

><p>( Hope you enjoyed it next one will be up soon. Please review. Thanks for reading.)<p> 


	4. I Will

_( Got this one up sorry it took me a min was just finishing up a fic so i needed a break for like a day or two. Anyway hope you enjoy.)_

**Chapter 4**

_I Will_

Rin looked at the stars through her window. _' Sesshomaru…it was so good to see him again. But now that he's gone I feel empty inside. His touch made me feel so safe and warm. Somehow it was different from before…I felt a different kind of emotion from him this time. Then from when I was still just a girl. I've never felt that for any other man. Of course he is not a man. He's a demon and I can't be with him because I'm a human. It's so stupid I would have followed him till my death if he had let me. Now I guess I'm going to marry Isao. But I do not love him.' _Rin sat up on her little bed. _' But to have a normal human life I guess it's the best plan.' _Rin looked back to the sky. _' I'll never forget you, Lord Sesshomaru.' _A tear rolled down Rin's face. She buried her face in the covers and let herself cry.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood outside of the little hut. <em>' She's in there. Just beyond my reach. I should go and leave her to finish her life as a normal human. Why did I come back here? Have I really grown that attached to a human? Me?' <em>Sesshomaru lowered his brow. _' I can't do this I must leave. I must keep my distant. It's simply to tempting._' He turned to go but heard a tiny whimper coming from the house. _' Is that?' _The demon turned and walked around the hut to a small window and looked in.

There was Rin face down crying in her covers. Sesshomaru climbed up on the window sill. As he watched her cry he felt a pluck of pain in his heart. " Rin?"

Rin covered her mouth and looked to the window. " Sesshomaru? Is it really you?"

"Why do you ask me that? Of course its me." Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I guess I'm just afraid my mind is playing tricks on me." Rin looked down.

"It's me Rin." Sesshomaru slid down from the window and sat on her bed.

"I thought you left." Rin said looking at him her tears drying.

Sesshomaru wiped a tear off her cheek. " Why are you weeping?"

"I have to get married. To someone I don't love." Rin stated bluntly.

" I see." Sesshomaru looked away. "Is that why you have the necklace?"

"Yes. He asked me today. I'm going in the morning to tell him my answer."

Sesshomaru was quite. " It's for the best Rin. You'll have a normal life. With a human male. All is how it should be."

"Yes….I suppose it is." Rin said and looked down.

"Good-Bye." Sesshomaru jumped out of the window and flew off.

* * *

><p>The next day Rin woke up. She sat up on her bed and heard voices coming from the kitchen. She started to get up but her ankle reminded her that she couldn't walk. "Hello!" She called out.<p>

"Rin oh sweetie your up." The old lady came in the room.

"Hisae who is in there?" Rin took the walking stick.

"Oh Isao came by to see you. He also told me that he asked for your hand. Why didn't you tell me?" Hisae looked at Rin's ankle.

"I guess I just didn't think about it last night with everything that happened. I'm fine. Is he still here?"

"Yes he's waiting in the kitchen. Here I'll help you get dressed." Hisae grabbed Rin's green kymono and started helping her get into it.

The two went into the kitchen. Isao sat on the floor next the fire pit. "Rin I was so sorry to here about your fall. How are you feeling this morning?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Better I guess." She looked at Hisae.

"Yes its much better I always tell Rin to look out for holes." The old woman started making something to eat.

"Yea well when your running-"

"Oh you an your running you really should quit that its not lady like." Hisae looked up at Rin with a cold expression.

"Yeah I know but its just so fun." Rin fake laughed.

"Well I'm just glad your feeling better. Rin?" Isao looked at her. "Have you thought about my proposal?"

"Yes I have." Rin looked down. _' Unfortunately.'_

"So what have you decided?" Isao had a hopeful look on his face.

Rin felt that sick feeling again like she was going to throw up. "Yes…I-I will…"

"Oh Rin! You've made me the happiest man in the world! I'll go and start some arrangements with my family. My mother will be pleased." Isao had picked Rin up. He sat her back down gently.

Hisae put her hands together and smiled big. "Oh Rin I'm so happy for you. Come Isao I'll go with you to your home since Rin needs to rest." She got up and hurried beside Isao and waved back at Rin.

" We shall return my love here eat a little something." Isao kissed her on her forehead and rushed out of the little hut.

Rin clasped her hands on her stomach and started to cry. She tried to stop but failed to do so. _' What am I doing? Why is this all I have to live for? I'm done I can't do this.' _Rin grabbed her walking stick and went out of her house and headed for the forest.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru looked down on the village from his normal hill perch. <em>' Where is she going?' <em>

"Lord Sesshomaru haven't we lingered here long enough? Rin is safe and there's a new barrier up I just finish. We won't need to come back for another year or so." Jaken looked up at the demon that didn't seem to notice he was even there let a lone talking. Jaken sighed and looked out across the village.

"Jaken…Stay here." Sesshomaru turned and started walking down the hill.

"Wait where are you going?" Jaken ran after but stopped and looked down.

* * *

><p>' <em>If I can't be happy what's the point in living I hate it here. I can't just be this. I want more. I need more. Than this simple life.' <em>Rin reached the edge of the forest. She looked back at the village then went in.

As she walked she heard the sound of water. She kept going in the direction of the running water. Till she came to a cliff. Beneath her a shallow river with sharp rocks. _' Well it doesn't get more perfect then this.'_

Rin took her kymono off so that her white under gown was all she had on. _' If I hit just right. The river will carry my body away and none of them will ever fine me.' _Rin leaned on her stick. _'Here it goes.' _Rin put her hurt foot out over the edge of the cliff.

* * *

><p><em>( So hope you like. Please Review. Thanks for reading.)<em>


	5. The Reason

( I like this one. It was fun to write. Hope you all enjoy.)

**Chapter 5**

The Reason

'_What are you doing, Rin. Pull it together. Is this really how you want it all to end?' _Rin stood with her foot still dangling over the edge. _' I-I don't know. I don't want to be human. That's it I have to find a way to not be human anymore. But how? The jewel was destroyed to keep people and demons from wanting to use it for evil. So how do I go about changing.' _Rin pulled her foot back from the cliff. _'That's what I'll do I'll leave and find someone how can help me to not be human.' _Rin grabbed her kymono and pulled it over her head. _'Maybe then he will allow me by his side.' _

Rin turned on her walking stick and started back to the village. _'I'll just tell Isao that I can't marry him after all and that I'm leaving soon. Hisae will just have to accept it. I'm just not cut out for this life.' _Rin hurried through the woods. Not looking where she was going. Finally she came out and crossed the meadow.

* * *

><p>'<em>Rin…Why would you want to do that? Are you really that unhappy here?' <em>Sesshomaru watched from a tree top. _' Is this all my fault? Am I to blame?' _He narrowed his eyes as Rin passed him and walked back into the woods headed to the village. _'I'm sorry Rin. I can't have you with me. I wish I could, but your still a human. You'll die one day and you need to have others that can grow old and die with you.' _

Sesshomaru looked at the now empty cliff. He jumped down and knelt on the rocks. Her scent was still fresh. _' Why would you even think of ending your life. Is it because you don't understand why you have to stay?'_ The demon stood up and turned to the woods. He started walking into them towards the village.

* * *

><p>Rin came to the bridge. Isao was on the other side. "Rin I was wondering where you got to. Come my mother wishes to meet you."<p>

"No." Rin said not even meaning for the word to come out.

"W-hat?" Isao looked hurt from her short word.

"I-I can't marry you. I thought I could Isao. But I was wrong. Please forgive me." Rin then took off the blue lace necklace and handed it back to Isao who looked like she had shot him in stead of handing him jewelry.

'No….here you keep it. I understand if you don't want to marry me. But keep this I want you to have it. Please." Isao handed her back the necklace.

"I-I can't…" Rin walked past him refusing the necklace in his hand.

Rin entered her small hut and leaned on the wall. Tears came on her face. _' I can't be here any longer. This place is driving me insane.' _Rin slid to the dirt ground.

"RIN! Why did you give your necklace back!" Hisae yelled as she came in.

"I can't marry him. I only said yes because I knew that's what I'm supposed to do. But its not what I want. I don't love him." Rin stood up clasping her walking stick.

"You imprudent girl! Do you realize that you just turned down one of the most wealthy houses in this village. He is going to have the main house around here one day and you tell him no!"

"Its not what I want! Is that all that matters to you! Are you really that greedy!" Rin yelled back.

Hisae slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground. " I took you in and gave you food and water. I raised you as my daughter when no one else would have had an orphan child that was dropped off by a demon. You will marry Isao and you will never speak to me like that again! Go to your room!"

Rin stood up and grabbed her walking stick. She lay on her bed. _'I will not marry him. I will run away as soon as my foot gets better.' _Rin rolled to her side and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru came to the hut and climbed in the window. There Rin lay sleeping. <em>' Asleep now<em>…' He slid down onto her bed. Her breath was soft. _' Your so different now. You've changed so much. Your not the girl that followed me so many years ago.' _Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head. He moved her hair behind her ear. _' Rin….your so beautiful. I still don't understand why I feel so different around you now.' _He bent down and put his face in her hair. Her scent intoxicated him. He laid down behind her and put his arm around her waste. Soon without realizing he to was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Rin stirred in her sleep but didn't quite wake up. <em>' I feel so warm.' <em>Rin sank back in more to sleep. She felt something so soft behind her. _' What is that. It feels so good. So soft.' _Rin open her eyes just a bit. She rolled over. Rin gasped but didn't make a noise. _' Sesshomaru….what is he doing? Still I'm glad he's here.' _Rin put her head on his chest and breathed in deep. _'He smells so wonderful. I can remember ever being so close to him.' _Rin looked up at her lord's face. _' Course I never saw him sleep before ether. I didn't think he did. I guess he just doesn't very often.'_ Rin raised her hand to brush his bangs away from his eyes.

Her hand was caught by Sesshomaru's however. He looked down at her. _" _Your awake then."

"Yes." Rin was a little taken back for a moment.

"Good." Sesshomaru sat up.

"I'm glad to see you." Rin sat up next to him.

"Rin..do you know why you have to stay here?" The demon looked at her.

"Yes…Because I'm human." Rin looked a way from him.

"Yes but that's not the only reason." He grabbed her chin and pulled her gaze back toward him. " It's because you'll die. Humans don't live long enough. It's not your fault it's just how it is. You need to be with others that will grow with you and die. Not me. I'll never change . I'll still be here long after your gone. You detersive something that I can never give you."

"And what if I don't want it. I get what your saying. I know I'll die and I can't do anything about that. But why can't I be with you if that's the life I choose. If my life is going to be so short shouldn't I at least enjoy it?" Rin said this without thinking. She had never even thought of it that way before.

"Yes I suppose you should. But…I can't be with you." Sesshomaru looked down.

"WHY! If you care so much for me and you want my safety can't I be with you. It Should be my choice not yours!" Rin gasped and covered her mouth. She had never gotten angry at Lord Sesshomaru before. "Oh forgive me lord I didn't mean-"

"No Rin you had every right to get mad. I can't have you with me because…." Sesshomaru looked her deep in the eyes.

Time seemed to stop in that moment. He bent his head to hers. Rin went red and closed her eyes. She could fell his breath on her lips. Then his lips on hers. Her eyes sprang open. But she did not pull back from him. She leaded in as his arm wrapped around her once again pulling her into him. Rin closed her eyes once again.

She opened them to see he was gone.

* * *

><p>(hehe please review. Thanks for reading still more coming. )<p> 


	6. Answers

( Sorry this one took me awhile to get posted i had a very busy two weeks. But i finally got this one done. Hope you enjoy. Please review.)

**Chapter 6**

_Answers_

Rin bit her lip. _' Sesshomaru…' _She closed her eyes and began to cry. _'So he does feel something then. It's not just me.' _

Rin get up you need to get dress. We're going over to Isao's place to set this entire thing strait. Now I think your brown kymono will be good." Hisae opened Rin's chest that held her clothes.

"No…I'm not going. Whether you like it or not, I'm not marring him." Rin sat on bed and wiped her tears.

"Oh suck it up will you. Your going now, take that off stand up."

"No."

"NOW!" Hisae got Rin's walking stick and held it out to her.

"I'm not going." Rin threw herself back on the bed.

"Fine then. I'll go and tell him." Hisae walked out.

'_Go a head and do that you old hag. I'm only going to be here another week. Then I'm gone.' _Rin smiled and thought of Sesshomaru's kiss. _'What if he comes back to get me and I'm not here? No if I'm not then he'll find me I'll make it easy for him to follow my scent.' _She bit her lip again. She had never felt such a sensation before. It had made her heart race. Her stomach had a fluttering feeling in it just thinking about his touch. _'Till next time, my Lord.' _

* * *

><p>"Jaken!"<p>

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru. Your back. So did you see Rin? Are we all done here?" Jaken jumped to his feet. He had been asleep.

"Yes but not for long. Come I need to find….my father's haft-demon." Sesshomaru thought before he said this. For some reason he had almost said brother.

"Do you mean Inuyasha? My lord, why would we need him? Surely you can take care of any problem can't you? I mean of course you can." Jaken rambled on not realizing that his lord had already gone a head. "Wait! Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!"

'_Inuyasha….why did it have to be you that my mind rests on? If there where any other that I could think of I would go to them. But you're the only one that I can think of that may remotely have answers.' _Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken who was still talking.

"And besides he probably wouldn't help you of all demons. Not saying you need help just that your seeking him out so you must but-"

Sesshomaru hit Jaken on the head. "I dissevered that…" Jaken rubbed the knot on his head.

"Is the staff picking anything up?" Sesshomaru stopped at where the well used to be.

"Lets see." Jaken got out the staff of two heads. "Yes…the old lady says that way my lord."

"Hum…I wonder why I couldn't smell him."

"Oh that's because it's old my lord. He hasn't been here for age's maybe years."

"Right so how do you know what way he went?" Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken.

"Well I….Don't really." Jaken got hit again.

Sesshomaru walked off. _'Useless, there no telling where that little haft breed is. Figures the only time I want to find him he's no where to be found.' _An arrow came by Sesshomaru's head. He looked up quickly. "Your ether every brave or very stupid old woman."

"Who ye be demon?"

"That's not your concern." Sesshomaru started walking again. Another arrow. Sesshomaru grabbed the handle of his demon sword. "I'm warning you. Don't do that again."

"_Tell_ me who ye be. I warn ye the next arrow will pin ye to the ground."

"_Humph_…I am Sesshomaru old woman."

"Sesshomaru…ye be Inuyasha's older bother?"

"Yes I suppose. Do you know Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru was now interested.

"Yes I do very well. He loved my sister."

"Oh who would that be?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Kikyou surely you know the story. She was the priestess."

"Oh that was her then, that pinned him to the tree. Very well then old woman. Do you know where I can find him?"

"No I haven't seen him in some time ever since Naraku was defeated. After Kagome could not come back. He left I don't think anyone has heard from him in quite sometime." The old lady lowered her bow.

" Hmph…That's unfortunate." Sesshomaru turned. _'Where are you, Inuyasha?' _

* * *

><p>Jaken sat up still rubbing his head. "So he left me again I see." Jaken sighed and stood up.<p>

"Jaken which why did he go?" Sesshumaru walked up.

"But my lord this scent is so old it's not very reliable. We'll have to track every movement he has made in the last ten years. Why do you want to waste such valuable time on your haft-brother? I mean Inuyasha." Jaken covered his head.

"I need answers only he can give me. Come Jaken show me." Sesshomaru pointed.

"Very well my lord." Jaken waved the staff of two heads. _'This is going to take a long time.' _

* * *

><p>Rin's week had been horrible for her with Hisae wanting her to help plan the wedding that she kept telling her wasn't going to happen. However everyone, besides Rin, was happy and excited about it. <em>'If I hear one more congratulations I'm going to scream. Please Lord Sesshomaru hurry back and take me away from all this. If not I'm leaving on my own. My ankle is almost healed and I have to get out of here before this wedding takes place.' <em>Rin sighed and combed her long black hair.

"Rin are you ready yet. Tonight you are to go and meet Isao's Mother and all his family." Hisae had a new kimono laid out for her.

"No I'm not ready for something I'm not going to. I don't know what else to tell you other than I am not going to get married by the week's end you can count on that." Rin looked back at the small mirror and continued to comb.

"We'll see stand up young lady! Now!"

"Or what you'll hit me again. I have a good mind to tell that demon that left me in your care how you treat me. Maybe he would shut your mouth. I'm not getting married. I am not going tonight and there's nothing you or any other human in this village can do about it! Now, get out of my room!" Rin yelled daring Hisae to hit her.

"Fine then…I'll leave you to your thoughts…" Hisae looked down and shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru forgive me for saying this but we keep chasing dead ends. There has to be a better way." Jaken said panting in exhaustion.<p>

'_A better way?' _Sesshomaru thought for a minute. Then turned in to a ball of light and took to the sky.

"Wait my lord please not again." Jaken sighed and looked down. "Come Ah-Un. I guess we'll make a camp for the night."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru landed next to the large skull. " Totosai." The demon walked in.<p>

"I was wondering when I'd see you again." The old sword maker sat and blew fire on a new creation.

" Hum…I need to know if you know where I can find that haft demon?"

"Inuyasha? Why would you be looking for your brother now? After all this time." Totosai continued as he was.

"I just need to know."

"Well last I heard from him he was headed to the west mountain to try and find a legendary demon. Something about destiny or boredom I'm not really sure."

"How long ago was this?" Sesshomaru glared.

"Oh about six months ago." Totosai looked back at Sesshomaru. "I warn you though your brother has changed in these past years. He has become very reckless and carefree. I'm not quite sure why but if I where you then I'd be on my guard."

"Very well. I always am any way." Sesshomaru turned and took off in direction of the west.

* * *

><p>' <em>He had to pick a place that has ice.'<em> Sesshomaru frowned.

"What are you doing here?" A voice called from behind.

"I've been looking for you." Sesshomaru turned.

"Me? Why?" Inuyasha said having already drawn his sword.

"I need you to answer a few questions for me. Can you do that?" Sesshomaru put his hand on his sword handle.

"Depends on what you want to ask. If its talking you want to do lets go in here out of the snow storm that's about to pick up."

"Very Well." Sesshomaru went in to cave.

"Now what is it, Sesshomaru? It's not like you to go to trouble to try to find me." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

" Yes true. But you where the only one that may be able to answer me." Sesshomaru looked down.

"Well spit it out then I ain't got all day."

"I want to know why you wanted human women?"

"If you're here to make fun of me then leave before I cut your head off. I'm not in any mood." Inuyasha started to walk out.

"I'm not I honestly want to know. I really do." Sesshomaru said.

The haft demon raised an eyebrow. " Why the sudden interest? You never cared before."

"Yes and I don't now ether. But I need to know. Just answer me, Inuyasha."

"Hmph….Why should I open up old wounds for you? Just go your not any concern of mine, Sesshomaru. I Have no time for your games."

"Look I need to know for myself. So I can better understand why."

"Why what? Oh don't tell me you have feelings for a human." Inuyasha turned.

"I may. Will you answer?"

"Hum….I suppose but I'm still trying to get over you wanting a mortal." Inuyasha snickered.

" Yes which is why I wish I could ask any one but you about this unfortunately you're the only one I know of that has felt for human women."

" Well you're not going to like my answer. I never wanted to fall for a human woman. I just kept getting put next to them. Granted they were beautiful and I did in the end love them. It wasn't what I was looking for."

"So you mean that they did it?" Sesshomaru glared.

"No it wasn't there intention ether sometimes things like that just happen no one wants it. You just realize one day that you do and the rest is history. Believe me if I could have not fell in love I wouldn't have." Inuyasha looked down.

"Why?"

" Why? There are so many reasons why. But I guess so I wouldn't feel this way now. I can't move forward and I can't go back. I'm stuck in the same emotion. Now that I can never see ether of them again. Its worst than dying." Inuyasha looked back at his brother expecting some kind of snide comment.

"Hmph….that's what I thought. Good-bye Inuyasha. I'm sorry for your loss. Thank you." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Its that girl isn't it, Rin?"

Sesshomaru looked back slightly and nodded. He walked out of the cave.

" Poor bastard." Inuyasha sighed and sat down in the cave floor.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru your back! I'm so glad you've returned my lord. Did you find Inuyasha?" Jaken ran up beside the tall demon.<p>

" Yes."

"Did he give you the answers you where looking for?" Jaken looked up. Sesshomaru nodded. " Great! So where are we headed now my lord?"

"Back to the village."

"What! But why there's really no need I mean I can assure you that Rin will be safe. Nothing is getting through those barriers I put up."

"I'm going to get Rin."

"What!" Jaken's mouth hit the floor. "Why now my lord."

"She is ready to make her own decisions." Sesshomaru continued to walk. "Jaken make a camp here."

"But…..Oh why do I even bother." Jaken watch the demon turn into a ball of light and disappear into the night.

* * *

><p>(k next one will be coming soon hope you liked this one.)<p> 


	7. Up Late

_( K this one is short. I was going to continue but the spot I got to was just to good no to leave off at. So sorry hope you like it) _

**Chapter 7**

_Up Late_

Rin lay awake in her bed. _'So this is it? He's not coming back for me. If I stay here till tomorrow I'll be married.' _Rin sat up and looked out her window. _'Where are you? Why would you show me that you care then leave me here alone again?' _Rin looked down. _'Maybe he was telling me good-bye? Forever this time.' _A tear hit the sheet covering Rin. '_I guess so. Why else would he have done that? He wants me to live with humans and be normal. But how can I do that when all I think of is him.' _Rin looked back at the moon. Her eyes full with tears. _'I should have jumped. I….' _Rin's door opened.

"Can't sleep? You have a big day tomorrow." Hisae hung a white kimono on the wall. "There it took all day but it's done. How do you like it?"

"Fine I suppose." Rin hung her head.

"Now there girl. This is for the best. You know as well as I do that demon will never allow you to travel with him again. You should stop thinking of him. Try to get some rest you have a big day tomorrow." Hisae walked out of the room.

Rin lay back on her bed. After Hisae and Rin had fought. Rin had tried to leave Hisae caught her and talked to her. She had made some good points. Even though Rin hadn't wanted to listen to them. _'So there it is then. All my life planned out for me. Nothing special, nothing wonderful… just…. planned.' _

Rin turned on her side and pulled the covers over her head. Rin breathed in deep. She closed her eyes and remembered how good it had felt to have his arms around her. To feel his touch. His lips on hers. More tears entered her eyes. _'Its just to much. I can't stand this feeling.' _Rin uncovered her head. _'If I can't be with him then I won't be with anyone. I'll leave tonight. I'll go on my own and live by myself.' _Rin was up packing her things in a bag. _'I can live on the road. I know how to camp and build a fire on my own and if I get killed then I get killed. At least I'll be happy for a little while.' _Rin closed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She looked back at her room one last time. _' Bye….' _

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood looking over the village. '<em>Rin…..' <em>He looked at the small hut that Rin lived in. A light was still lit. _' Staying up late tonight.' _The light went out. Sesshomaru jumped down to the ground.

The demon came up to the hut and jumped into the window again wanting to see the one he left there. But she wasn't there. _' Where are you?' _The door opened. Sesshomaru looked up. Hisae walked in.

"Oh its you I was wondering when you would show up. You missed her by three days. She ran away. We tried to find her but she must have gone over the mountain. Or got killed trying. No one found any trace of her." Hisae wiped her eyes.

"I'll find her." Sesshomaru jumped down and turned to light.

* * *

><p>( have the next one up soon. Thanks for reading.)<p> 


	8. Forever Forest

_( these next two are kind of like one. I wrote them today together so not to have another really short chapter. Hope you like them Enjoy)_

**Chapter 8**

_Forever Forest_

Sesshomaru stopped on the mountains edge. _' Rin why did you leave?' _He breathed in deep searching out her scent. _' There over the mountain. You didn't want the villagers to follow you. Foolish of you to go over the sharp rocks.' _He walked following the scent.

* * *

><p>Rin fell to the ground. <em>' There finally over that mountain. Glad I didn't get hurt in the process.' <em>Rin picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. _' No looking back. Now I need to get to a road they won't come this far looking for me.' _The forest was thick with trees. _' How am I going to find my way in this I can't even see through the trees.' _Rin looked around and started in a direction.

'_No use in just standing here. I have to find something if I just go. I'll mark the trees I've passed.' _Rin took out her knife and cut an X into the tree. _' There I'll do that every third tree I pass that way if I go in a circle then I'll know….What?' _Rin looked at the mark she had just made on the tree. The X disappeared. Rin looked up at the tree. _' Maybe its just this tree.' _She tried the on next to it. But the same thing happened.

' _Well never mind on that idea.'_

Rin walk in a straight line. _' I wont turn I'll just keep going straight. I'm bound to get out of these trees then. Even if I don't find a road.' _It had been almost an hour and Rin was still no where. Still in the trees going straight. _'How can this forest be so big. There's no change I just keep going and going. It all looks the same. It's so quiet in here. No birds or animals. Not even any wind. Strange I wonder if these woods are incanted or maybe cursed?' _

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru reached the top of the mountain. He looked around and smelled the air. <em>' No not there.' <em>He could smell Rin's scent in the direction of the woods. _' Why did you go that way. The road was east. Didn't you look. That forest is forbidden.' _Sesshomaru reached the edge. _'Rin….no why did you go in there. Didn't you know. If you enter you cant leave. How do I get you out of there. I can't pick up your scent in there.' _Sesshomaru stepped back and clenched his fist.

'_If I go in I'll be trapped too. Forever wandering looking for you.' _Sesshomaru stood looking in. _'I know your in there and for now your safe. I must find a way to break the spell on this place. I will return Rin. Even if I can't find away to get you out.' _The demon took to the sky.

* * *

><p>Rin stopped and looked up. <em>'Night time already? Guess I better stop and rest for the night.' <em>Rin looked at her food. _'I wont eat tonight. It may take me awhile to get out of this forest.' _Rin lay down on the moss on the forest ground. _'One good thing about this place there's no rocks. The ground is soft.' _Rin looked up. _'Can't even see a star through those trees. It's like they cover everything here and they seem to go on forever.' _Rin turned on her side. _' What if I never get out of here? Even so this is still better than living in that village. I'm free here. No one to answer to. No one to tell me I have to act a certain way. Yes I am content here I just wish that Sesshomaru was with me.' _Rin closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The trees swayed….


	9. In To Get Out

**Chapter 9 **

_In To Get Out_

Rin woke and looked around. There was light coming from the top of the trees. _'That's nice yesterday there was barely any light coming in.' _Rin looked up. _'The sky I can see it. Sort of.' _Rin stood up. She stretched and yawned. _'Now what's for breakfast? Not much. I'll just eat haft this rice cake now and haft when I go to sleep to night. Wish I had more.' _Suddenly an apple fell from the sky.

"Ouch!" Rin looked down to see what hit her on the head. "Where did this come from? There are no apple trees around here?" Rin looked up. _'Still I do need it. I'll save it for lunch.' _Rin put the apple in her bag. _'Now I need to mark this place somehow.' _Rin tore her sleeve and put it on a stick. She placed it on a tree branch. _'There now this will point the way I went just in if I somehow get turned around.' _

Rin started walking. The trees seemed to spread out. _'I wonder if I'm getting to the end. Still this place is nice. I must come back and visit. Yes it's very peaceful here. If I could I'd just live here.' _Rin sighed. _'But I'd need a hut and I'd have to have some way of getting food. A garden would be nice. Still this place would be a great place to live if I had a way of getting to a market.' _The trees spread out more. Rin could see light and grass. Rin picked up her speed. _'Good I think I'm getting close,' _

Rin got to the edge of the forest or so she thought. There was a hut with a small garden beside it. Though the garden seemed to have everything in it. Corn, tomatoes, beans, and lots more. Rin walked up to the door of the hut. _'Maybe who ever lives here can help me find a way to the road. This place is so beautiful.' _She knocked. No answer but the door opened.

"Hello…Anyone home?" Rin took a step in the hut. There was a bed and a small fire place with a chimney. There was a pot and a pan for cooking a kettle for making tea. The two windows had a great view of the sky. Rin walked around. _'I wonder who lives here. Who ever they are they left there food behind.' _There was a small plate of food made but no one had taken even one bite. It all looked so good too.

Rin's stomach growled. _'No I better not. I don't think they will appreciate it if I eat there food. They wont be gone long I'm sure. They may have just went to get something maybe. I'll just wait outside for them.' _Rin went back out to the little porch in front of the hut. She sat down and looked up at the clouds.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru landed. <em>'I wonder if its still here?' <em>Sesshomaru walked into the cave. _'The smell is.' _He covered his mouth with his long sleeve and walked bit more. _'There's the light. Now where's the book.' _Sesshomaru saw an empty pedestal. He sighed. _'I should have known the book of ages was gone. But who moved it?' _Sesshomaru lend close to smell where the book had laid many centuries ago. _'Just as I thought can't smell anything with this odor.' _The covered his mouth again and begin to walk away.

"Is that all? No more investigating just going to leave?"

"Who said that? Show yourself." Sesshomaru turned clutching his sword.

"Now now no reason to get testy. I am what you seek after all."

"The book?"

"No not the book! The writer of the book. Everyone is always looking for that blasted book! Here I thought you were different! Never mind demon, go on with your quest. But you wont find what you seek else where."

"No I didn't mean any offense. I was told long ago about this place by my father. I only knew the stories. I do need your assistance. If you would permit me. I would be in your debt." Sesshomaru bowed his head in respect.

"Humph….Well I suppose I'll help you then. You come for knowledge of the trapped forest?"

"Yes I must get someone out of there. Or I will go in myself." Sesshomaru said in his usual calm tone.

"Hum….I see someone you love greatly then. But sadly there is no way to get someone out. The forest decides who it will let leave and who must stay. So far no one has ever came out. It's just best to never go in."

"But she is already in. I don't think she knew what she was going into. The humans have forgotten about that forest." Sesshomaru stood.

"Not unlike humans to forget something so important. Especially when it was humans that caused the forest in the first place. With there wars and hate of each other. That led the forest to become tainted. The center tree was the one to do it. It absorbed all the hate that mankind did to each other ant thus became the forest. It didn't want people to hate or be …well evil for lack of a better word. So it made a place that was peaceful and clam. No animals no grass. Just trees and moss. Now I hear that the trees are thick and so dense that you can't even see the sky though the heavy leaves. This is because no one ever took solitude there. Everyone that ever went in just wanted to get out. Hell bent on one thing or another. Always a selfish reason. Seems to be the way of things."

"I knew all that I need to know how to break the spell. How to untaint the trees?"

"Untaint? Are you mad? The trees are not tainted they are sorrow filled. They want love. They have to much anger and greed in them. There's no way to get out you have to want to stay in."

"Stop giving me riddles. I have to know." Sesshomaru looked up.

"Oh but you do know you just haven't realized it yet. Good day to you demon."

Sesshomaru glared and walked away. _' To get out you have to stay in? That makes no since. Crazy old book writer.' _

* * *

><p>Rin sat on the porch all day. She looked over the pretty garden and the small well. <em>'I guess who ever lives here isn't coming back. Strange that they'd leave there food to waste. I guess it wont hurt anything if I eat it. After all its gone very cold now.' <em>Rin sat and eat the plate of food. It was delicious and made Rin feel very full. _'Nice to have a full tummy.' _Rin patted her belly and lay back on the bed.

It was so soft. _'Now this is the life. No worries just peace and quite. Still I miss him. But I guess I'll never get to see him again. He probably still thinks I'm at the village. I doubt he will ever come to look for me. That kiss must have been good bye.' _Rin felt a tear fall. _' Just as well silly demon. Its his loss.' Rin wiped the tear away and took a deep breathe. She then fell fast asleep. _

* * *

><p><em>( So this its going to be awhile before my next update. Dont worry i will i never abandon a story that i have people reading so keep reviewing and ill keep updateing. Thanks for reading.)<em>


	10. Free

_( I decided this was a good end to this fic still i wish it could have been longer but i think it ended well hope you like. Enjoy )_

**Chapter 10 **

_Free_

'_So in to get out. But how?' _Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the forest. _'If I go in and get stuck then I can't help Rin. The forest will never let me find her. I know that much. But how do I help her I can't just do nothing.' _The demon looked at the trees with hate. _'How could I have let this happen? I should have been here I should have brought her with me.' _Sesshomaru hit the ground with all his might. "Damn-it!"

"Humph….Now I even sound like that halt-demon." Sesshomaru looked at the trees again. _'Well if I can't get her out and I can't go in then what do I do?' _

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon turned very fast around. The sight shocked him.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up and stretched. <em>'I haven't slept that good in. Well never.' <em>Rin stood up. There was another plate of food and a fire had been started. _' What? Did someone come in here I didn't here anything?' _Rin looked at the food. It looked very good. _' Well they must have made it for me I guess. Maybe they just didn't want to wake me. Nice of them who ever they are.' _Rin eat the food.

' _I wonder if there outside?' _Rin got up and went out. No one was out there though. She looked everywhere but nothing and no tracks ether. _' Every strange. But I really need to get going I guess. To bad I really did need directions.' _Rin went back in to get her bag. She bent down the get the small bag on the floor. She then heard the door open.

"Wait don't go."

Rin turned around. " Oh do you live here? I've waited to talk to you."

"I do live here. We have been watching you."

" Watching me? What do you mean we?" Rin looked at the figure standing in the door she couldn't really see him just his out line as the sun blurred her vision. _' Strange there was no sun just a minute ago.' _

" We like you. Your not to eager to leave. You just seem to want a peaceful place to live. Is that right?"

"Well yes. But…"

"Haven't we given you that? This hut is it to your liking?"

"Oh well yes I do like it. But.."

"Then stay here I can give you what you seek."

"Yes I guess this is a nice place. But.."

"Good then you'll stay."

" No I can't just stay. I have to go. I need to keep going. I can come back though. I'll visit. I promise."

"Why cant you stay?"

"I want to be free." Rin looked at the figure.

"I see. Well you promise to return here often?"

"Yes I give you my word. I do like this place." Rin said honestly.

"Very well then we will let you leave." The figure slowly disappeared. As it did a path formed showing Rin the way out.

Rin grabbed her bag and started down the path. _'I was right about these trees they must be under some kind of spell. But it seems like they just wanted a friend. Funny really. I have no problems coming back here. The trees where very nice to me after all.' _Rin smiled as she came to the end of the path. She looked back at the trees. "Till next time, friend." Rin waved.

The trees swayed in some wind. Rin nodded and kept walking she heard a familiar voice.

"Damn-it!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked in front of her to see the demon crouching on the ground.

* * *

><p>" Rin!" Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and embraced her tightly.<p>

"My lord." Rin hugged him back.

"How did you get out?" The demon looked at her.

"I just did. The trees let me go. I just talked to them is all. They liked me. Not really sure why." Rin looked in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find a way to get you out of there. But it seems that you did find on your own." Sesshomaru let Rin go and held her hands.

" I guess so I didn't really know what I was doing. So are you going to take me back to the village then?" Rin looked down.

"No. Not unless that is what you want."

Rin looked up in shock. "What do you mean?"

"It's time you decide what you want. You're a woman now not a child like before. You have to make your own choices." Sesshomaru let her go but held her hands.

" I want to be with you. As I always have." Rin lend up and kissed Sesshomaru who was a bit taken by it but press in to her lips.

* * *

><p>( And they lived happily ever after. lol k so hope you liked it. thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who read. And as always please Review =)<p> 


End file.
